List of Towns (1st-3rd Worlds)
Note: This is a list of ALL the towns that existed in the server, before the Reset and after it, currently and disappeared towns, settlements and metropolis. It is not complete. Bold = Towns that are on labeled maps Italic = 1st World Towns (Pre-1st Reset) Italic + Underline = 2nd World Towns (Pre-2nd Reset) Europe * Old London (Staff town before the Reset) * ''London'' * Warsaw * Masovia *Cardiff * ''Old Madrid'' * Lisbon (Iberian Empire) * Belgrade * [[Republic of Greece|''Greece (Athens)]] * Constantinople * Carthage * Marseille * Sardinia * [[Turin|'Turin']] * Bourdeaux * Moscow * [[Italian Islands|''Italian Islands]] * Romania * [[Rome|''Rome]] * [[Venice|''Venice]] * ''Old Berlin'' * Berlin * Bucharest * Netherlands * ''Amsterdam'' * ''Amberes'' * Paris * ''Northern Europe'' * [[Bratislava|''Bratislava]] * Iceland * [[Reykjavik|''Reykjavik]] * ''Tasiilak'' * ''Bergen'' * Stockholm * Bigred * ''Oslo'' * Denmark * Novi-Sad * Perm * ''Ireland'' * ''Dublin'' (Irish sector) * Sparta * ''Fedemonia'' * Lithuania * Kiev * ''Calais'' * Minsk * [[Norway|''Uppsala (Sweeden / Norway)]] * ''Boston (In Sweeden) * Stormia * Budapest * ''Azov'' * [[Long Beach|'Long Beach']] (Black Sea) * Krasnodar (on old Hillion) * Oceanstone (North Korea) * ''Vaygach Island'' * Geneva * Rhodes North America * ''New York City'' * Washington * ''Cahokia'' * Baltimore * Ohio * ''Dublin'' (Alaskan and American sectors) * Miami *Schneit * Florida * Atlantis 2.0 (Chunk Error) * Newfoundland * Moctezuland * Villars * Kennal * Cascadia * Greenland * Castle of GA * Texas * Florida * Plymouth * Seattle I * ''New Cahokia'' * Pittsburg * Toronto * Enclave * Mexico-Tenochtitlan * Houston * CryTech * Scottsboro * Capecod * Hudson Bay * Vault15 * Detroit * Flint * Chicago * New Chicago * Cleveland * Old Chicago * Denver * NewPort * Riverbrook (Nova Scotia) * TheNether * Elmore * Camelot * Razgriz Citadel * Tijuana * butters_vilage * Thicketville * Juneau * Clinton * ''Santa Fe'''' (Springfield)'' Central America and Caribbean * Atlantis 1.0 and 3.0. * Bahamas * Nassau * Caribbean Islands * Cuba * Havana * ''Managua'' * NewWashington * Veracruz * Hispaniola * Pirate_Cove South America * ''South Madrid'' * ''North Madrid'' * Spanish Empire (Madrid) * Terra * Caracas * Isla Wellington * Amazonian Geets * Salvador * Falkland * Republica Federativa do Brazil * Brazilia * ''Rio de Janeiro'' * Obey * Cordoba * Shield * Mendoza * Memorial *Maritime * Protoss base * Jerusalem (South America) * PirateBay * Atlantis (Spidey`s, 4.0)` * PeaceBringers * Fort Garnik * Bandits * Sierraevo * Glasgow * Pampas Village * Tropical Islands * DEZ * Tierra del Fuego * He is live * Ecuador Africa * Abuja * Abuja, Nigeria * [[Alexandria|'Alexandria']] * Axim * Cape Town * Carthage * Casablanca (Iberian Empire) * Djibouti * Kampala * Kenya * Lagos * Luanda * Mahajanga * NewNations (ocean) * Switch * Yamossoukro (Abidjan) Asia * Nepal * Atyrau * Azerbaijan * [[Bangkok|'Bangkok']] * [[Phnom Penh|'Phnom Penh']] * PyonGyang (Korea) * Morioka * Old Tokyo * Tokyo * Karakorum * Karakol * Bishkek * Astrakhan * Dushanbe * New Delhi * Babylon * Basra * Abu Dhabi * Dubai * ''Jerusalem'' * Shanghai * Puerto Princesa City * Sri Lanka * Saigon (Vietnam/Ho Chi Minh City) * Swaggy * Samarqand * Indian Chicago * Can Tho * Visakhapatnam * Chengtu * Surgut * Romme * Singapore * Manila * Seoul * EastIndia * Cheyenne * Korea Bay / Chegentu * Ulaanbaatar * ''Tehran'' * Baku * [[Vientiane|'Vientiane']] * Imperial Japan * Revolution (Siberia) * Royal Japan * ReignOfTheEmperor * Taipei * Spidrotech Australia/Pacific * Aell * Arbor * Bikini Bottom * Carpentaria * Darwin * Hawaii * HeavenBorrow * Humble * Lalaland * Melbourne * Moutain View sic * New Zealand (Auckland) * Papua New Guinea * Perth * Pressburg * Rainbowbarfingunicorns ("Yes, this was a real town, I visited it before it went bankrupt.") - OwlCharles * Sydney * Tasmania Atlantic * Atlantis * Lavantis * Rapture * The ISS * Oceanstone Unknown or Undisclosed Locations * RoyalEmpireApollo * Island of Solitude * Tlanex ? * Illuminati * Island of Dirt (Before September reset) Category:Town Category:Disappeared Towns Category:First Era Category:Second Era Category:Third Era